


Love Note

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Fight Like A Krogan, Run Like A Leopard [11]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Jack was scrolling through her messages when she came across one from Andre.





	Love Note

Jack was scrolling through her messages when she came across one from Andre. An involuntary smile came to her as she opened it. It was a video, so Jack hit play. Andre sat in front of the camera, occasionally rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke.

“Hey Jack. I’m sorry I can’t be with you for Valentine’s day, with the war on and all. But I’ll make it up to you after it, I promise. So… yeah. Call me. I love you. Bye.”

The image froze and Jack clicked play again, quietly enjoying the sound of Andre’s voice.


End file.
